Dual Decurion
Archwing = |-|Atmosphere = The Dual Decurion are twin Arch-gun rifles boasting high critical chance and high reload speed. |build2mission = Cephalon Suda Offering Intriguing |blueprintmissionps4 =Market |build1missionps4 =Arbiters of Hexis Offering Authentic |build2missionps4 =Cephalon Suda Offering Intriguing |blueprintmissionxb1 =Market |build1missionxb1 = Arbiters of Hexis Offering Authentic |build2missionxb1 =Cephalon Suda Offering Intriguing |build3missionps4 = |towers = false}} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Very high critical chance. *Atmosphere: **Above average critical multiplier. **Good status chance. **Good ammo efficiency, generating relatively small cooldown for the Archgun Deployer for every second fired. *Second fastest reload speed of all arch-guns, behind . Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Archwing: **Low status chance. *Relatively small magazine size. *Has notable recoil which throws off accuracy at medium-long range shooting. Notes *Despite the appearance of its shots, the Dual Decurion is a hitscan weapon by default. **Starting from Update 27, all hitscan Archwing weapons are converted to projectile when in space. Such weapons (Dual Decurion included) still retain their hitscan properties while deployed in ground missions with an Archgun Deployer. *The Dual Decurion's smaller magazine makes it easy to run out of ammo in a gunfight, but its quick ammo recharge balances this out. ** A good way to maintain ammunition supply is to fire in bursts of 2-8 bullets. *Its component parts are listed in Offerings as "Decurion" parts, and Dual is not in the parts' name. Trivia *A Decurion was a Roman cavalry officer originally in command of 10 men. *One of many Dual/Akimbo weapons in Warframe with no solo counterpart, including the , , , , , , . **This also can be applied to and which have no default version even though an original version is implied by the name. Gallery DecurionDual.png|Dual Decurion in Codex. Warframe1125.jpg|Dual Decurion. Warframe1130.jpg|Dual Decurion, side view. Warframe - All Arch-Guns (Heavy Weapons) - Animations & Sounds (2014 - 2019) Patch History *Shared Affinity gain now applies to Atmosphere Arch-Guns but only while equipped in the main hand. *Fixed not having a Arch-Gun equipped by default (if they own an Archwing primary weapon with the Gravimag insta﻿lled) when changing Loadouts. *Fixed an issue where players with Arch-Guns in their loadout couldn't Wall Latch. *Fixed Chroma not playing Arch-Gun equip/charged fire animations. *Changed the Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown timer to scale based on remaining Atmosphere Arch-Guns Ammo pool upon unequipping. *Removed unintentional ability to summon Arch-Gun in Melee Only Sorties. *Arch-Gun Ammo pool increased by 2x for all Arch-Guns in Atmosphere mode. *Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown has been reduced to 5 minutes instead of 10. *Fixed Clients not hearing the Atmosphere Arch-Gun equip sound. *Removed the dissolve FX when equipping your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. ‘ATMOSPHERE’ ARCH-GUN WEAPONS It’s time we equipped some serious floor firepower! All Arch-Guns can be used on the ground - or as we like to call it ‘Atmosphere’ - with the use of a ‘Gravimag’. Gravimag is obtained from Clan Research, or as a one-time reward from the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty, and can be installed on any Arch-Gun (with an Orokin Catalyst installed) via the Upgrade Arsenal - similar to installing a Catalyst. Comparable to the Archwing and K-Drive Launchers, a respective Gear item known as the Archweapon Deployer is required to activate your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. The Archweapon Deployer can be obtained by completing the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty. Atmosphere Arch-Gun General Changes: *Atmosphere Arch-Guns consume Ammo as opposed to unlimited Ammo/Battery in Archwing. Specifically new Heavy Ammo Drops which can be found from Corpus enemies in Orb Heist missions. Heavy Ammo Drops also reset the 10 minute cool-down when picked up, or replenish Ammo if needed. *Atmosphere Arch-Gun can be summoned in normal missions with the Archweapon Deployer, but once Ammo has been depleted there is a 10 minute cool-down until you can summon again. The intent here is to allow you moments of beefy damage output, and not become just another Primary/Secondary weapon. All stat changes are for Atmosphere Arch-Gun mode, Mastery Rank changes are global: *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 1. *Damage increased from 60 to 110. *Critical Chance increased from 25% to 28%. *Critical damage increased from 2x to 2.2x. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 14%. *Ammo Capacity set at 256. *Reload speed set at 1.4 seconds. *Introduced. }} de:Dual-Decurion es:Decuriones dobles fr:Double Decurion Category:Update 15 Category:Archwing Category:Weapons Category:Archwing Weapons Category:Archwing Gun Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Tenno